An end structure of a vehicle may include a bumper assembly, e.g., a front bumper assembly and a rear bumper assembly, connected to a frame of the vehicle. The bumper assembly may include a bumper beam. The bumper beam is relatively rigid and may be impacted during a collision, e.g., a front-end impact. Crush cans may connect the bumper beam to the frame of the vehicle. Crush cans are designed to buckle to absorb energy during the impact.
There remains a need to increase the fuel economy of vehicles. One way to increase fuel economy is by reducing the overall weight of the vehicle. As such, there is an opportunity to decrease the weight of crush cans while still maintaining their functionality.